the second prophecy
by harrypotter1233
Summary: harry is having a better year with the help of Hermione new power and revelations the more reviews i get the faster i will put up chapters and sorry for the delay i had finals ch. 4 up more u review faster i update
1. Chapter 1

HI THIS IS MY FIRST WRITING PLEASE REVIEW THANKS  
  
CHAPTER ONE: LETTERS   
  
HARRY POTTER WAS SUDDENLY AWAKEN BY A TAPPING ON THE HIS WINDOW. HE PUT ON HIS GLASSES AND WENT TO LET HIS OWL IN THROUGH THE WINDOW. SHE HAD A LETTER WITH HER AND HE NEW IT WAS FROM HERMIONE   
  
DEAR HARRY  
  
HOW HAVE U BEEN. I AM NOT GOING ANY WERE THIS SUMMER MAYBE WE CAN MEET UP I VERY GOOD NEWS FOR YOU . YOU HAVE INHERITED 12 GRIMUALD PALACE DUMBLEDORE SAID THAT U CAN MOVE IN AFTER YOUR BIRTHDAY. I HAVE A VERY SIG SURPRISE FOR U (JUST THEN AN OWL SWEPT IN THROUGH THE OPEN WINDOW WITH THE DAILY PROPHET)   
  
HARRY HAVE U SEEN THE PAPER THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THAT HAPPENS. I WILL SEE YOU SOON   
  
WITH LOVE HERMIONE   
  
HARRY PICKED UP THE NEWSPAPER AND ON THE FRONT WAS THE PICTURE OF THE WEAZLEYS MINISTRY EMPLOYER ARTHUR WEAZLEY GETS GRAND EMPLOYER OF THE YEAR PRIZE OF 20000 GALLEONS. ANOTHER OWL SWOPS THROUGH THE WINDOW ONLY THIS ONE WAS MUCH SMALLER AND WAS NOT AS JUMPY AS ALWAYS. HIS NAM WAS PIG AND HE WAS RON'S OWL. HARRY REMOVED THE NOTE AND PUT THE OWL INTO HEDWIGS CAGE WITH HIS OWL WERE THE TINY OWL STARTED TO GULP DOWN WATER VERY QUICK. HARRY OPENED THE LETTER FROM RON.  
  
HEY MATE DID U SEE THE PROPHET SORRY MATE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE YOU THIS SUMMER BECAUSE I WILL BE IN EGYPT WITH MY FAMILY SORRY AGAIN. I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR PRESENT WHEN I SEE YOU ON THE TRAIN  
  
RON  
  
  
  
THAT WAS SHORT THOUGHT HARRY . 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this toke me a long time. I hope that u like some improvements in my writing reviews pleasethanks for the reviews from ninfa-maniac  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter2 surprise  
  
Harry could not wait for his birth day for the first time in his life. That was the only happy   
  
thought he had, had the entire summer. Harry could not stop blaming himself for his godfathers death.   
  
Although Dumbledore had said that it was not his fault, Harry still blamed himself.  
  
Harry was trying very hard not to keep thinking back to the events which had happened at the   
  
ministry. Harry felt as though he was all alone in this world. He had just lost the only person that   
  
resembled a father to him, And now harry does not feel loved, although of course is best friends   
  
loved him but not in the way he wanted.  
  
  
  
Harry wanted someone to love him more that a friend, what harry wanted was a girlfriend   
  
and he kept thinking about one girl lately. That very special girl was none other than Hermione   
  
Granger. Harry kept having daydreams about her being with him. Harry still wondered if they   
  
would meet each other at # 12, he thought it would be great if they could. In two days was his   
  
birthday and in 4 days he would be out of this hell he was forced to call a home for the last 16 years.  
  
There was a know on the door harry wondered who it could be, they were not waiting on any   
  
onetoday. "Harry Potter u get down here now" his aunt called up the stairs. What did he do know   
  
Harry thought. As he ran downstairs he saw Dumbledore and his friend Hermione standing at the   
  
Door. " can we come up Harry" said Dumbledore with out any regard to harry's aunt and uncle. Harry speechless just nodded,   
  
they followed harry up the stairs. When they walked in through the door dumbledore locked the door with a spell and then put   
  
the silence charm on the door. He turned around and said " harry Hermione will   
  
stay with u here the next 4 days and then she will go with u to #12, Doby u can come out now"   
  
and then the little elf appeared next to dumbledore. " I is very happy to help you harry potter sirs"   
  
squeaked the little elf. " Doby came to me on a request to come and serve u harry do u want him,   
  
if u do then u need to sign this paper" said Dumbledore while handing the paper to harry. harry was   
  
surprised not to see parchment. He toke the pen from dumbledore and signed then the paper   
  
diapered harry had read it before signing it.  
  
I harry potter here by clam the house elf Doby to be my own and give him permission to aparate   
  
in my house, take money from my vault in order to by items with and legally take car of him. This   
  
house elf was not payed for by Mr. Potter instead by Mr. Malfoy and then set free by him the   
  
same year. Professor Dumbledore then toke in Doby and now has given him to harry potter as a   
  
birthday gift. The elf named Doby knows his new master is harry potter and will die in the serves   
  
of Mr. Potter. Doby is to obey any one that is family to harry, and also who harry tells him to   
  
obey. I Harry Potter have read the agreements an I totally agree with them.  
  
Albus Dumbledore old master  
  
Harry Potter new master  
  
" so Doby belongs to me now" harry said after the paper vanished."yes" said the old man. " I will   
  
put a spell on this room for you to be able to use magic within this room and not get into trouble"   
  
said Dumbledore and he toke his wand out and moved it around in a very complex way. " both of   
  
u will be able to use magic in this house now" said dumbledore with a smile to harry. "And I think   
  
you might need more room to stay in". With that said Dumbledore made the size of his room by   
  
10x10 yards bigger than it was. "And finally a bathroom" he continued and with another wave he   
  
made a door appear near the window. Harry opened the door and found it to be a big as the   
  
prefects bathroom from his fourth year. But instead of many showers it only had one, but the   
  
bathtub was just as big if not bigger. Harry heard a click and a pop and when he turned around   
  
dumbledore was not there any more. Hermione immediately ran over to him and gave him a huge   
  
hug. " I missed u so much harry" she said they help there embrace for what seemed like 10   
  
minutes. When they broke apart they heard harry stomach grumble really loud, they laughed.   
  
Hermione toke out her wand and said " what would you like to eat" " pizza" he said quickly.  
  
She moved her wand in a simple but fast circle and a pizza appeared on his desk . It was 8:00 pm   
  
when they finished eating Hermione went to her trunk and toke out some under ware and pajamas   
  
and went to the bathroom a minute later he heard water running. He looked around his enlarged   
  
room a minute later something came into his mind were was Hermione going to sleep. Hermione   
  
walked out the bathroom and indicated it was his turn to use the bathroom. While he showered he   
  
still thought about were she would be sleeping. He figured she would do something. What he had   
  
least expected was when he got out of the shower she was lying on his bed. " Hermione were are   
  
we going to sleep" harry asked " why in your bed silly were else" she replied. "Both of us in the   
  
same bed" he asked " I trust you Harry Potter not to do anything I would not like" she replied as   
  
though it was the most obvious thing in the world. So he climbed in bed with her feeling her scoot   
  
back up against him to warm herself. This actually feels so right harry though and he did something   
  
he never did before he kissed Hermione good night but not on the checks on the lips, she bushed   
  
and said good night. 


	3. chapter 3

(A/N) SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY I HAD TO STUDY FOR MY FINALS WITCH I AM CURRENTLY TALKING ( WISH ME LUCK) AND MY FATHER SAID I COULD NOT CONTINUE, AND I HAD SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS SORRY FOR THOUGH'S WHO HAVE READ MY FIRST 2 CHAPTERS I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL EDIT THIS VERSION UNLESS YOU WANT THE UNEDITED I WILL KEEP IT THIS WAY I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY.  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE ATTACK  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find Hermione looking at him, "  
  
morning Hermy" he said when he saw her . He put on his glasses to  
  
be able to see better when he checked his clock it read 8:00 am. "  
  
Hermy want to have some fun" asked Harry with an evil grin on his  
  
face. "what did you have in mind" sais Hermione blushing slightly.  
  
"Lets go and make good of the last 5 days we have here , I thought  
  
we can terrorize my aunt and uncle and turn Dudley into a pig" said  
  
Harry with a strait face. "Ok that sounds like loads of fun' answered  
  
Hermione. When they got downstairs they toke out there wands and  
  
put up silencing charms and a charm that would not let people see  
  
what was going on inside the house. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU  
  
THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT THING IN MY HOUSE"  
  
screamed his uncle when he came into the kitchen to find both teens  
  
making breakfast with there wands. "We are making our selves  
  
breakfast, if you want any you could wait until we are done or make  
  
it yourself" said Harry . Harry's uncle came towards him with a fist  
  
raised. "Touch him and I will blast you into king dom cum" said  
  
Hermione distracting Harry's uncle then a second later uncle Vernon  
  
was on the floor. When Dudley waked in the kitchen it was to see the  
  
two teens were eating while his dad was on the floor, Harry saw  
  
Dudley eye the wand in Harry's hand and tried to run out the door  
  
backwards, and Tring without success to cover his bottom.  
  
Harry got up and with a flick of his wand were Dudley once stood  
  
was now Dudley the pig. After an hour or do of hexing them he  
  
fixed them right but leaving the tail on Dudley "an early Christmas  
  
present" he said laughing. He and Hermione went upstairs and  
  
locked the door with magic so only the two of them could open the  
  
door. They both toke showers and they decided to go out to the park.  
  
Spent a lot of time there and on the way back they were attacked.  
  
Harry had not t taken the rout that he and his cousin got attacked last  
  
year he to the long way around. Harry knew they were being  
  
followed be the order and he was wondering who was the person  
  
following him. They were just one house away when at that moment  
  
10 death eaters appeared they started shoting spells at the teens.  
  
Then came out Snape from under a invisablity cloak and he started  
  
firing at the death eaters Harry and Hermione toke out there wand's  
  
to help 10 minutes latter a death eater that went by the name Malfoy  
  
killed Snape only to be stunned be Harry unfortunately for him Harry  
  
felt so muck hatered towards ths man the blast that was suppose to  
  
stun him killed him. Once Malfoy died the order appeared there  
  
stunned by the scene in front of # 5 privet drive. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Harry's Birthday part 1  
  
"Get inside the house immediately" shouted Lupin. Both Harry and Hermione both went into the house and ran up to there room and locked the door and sat on the new couch across from the door and kept there wands out just in case. 15 minutes latter the door open and unfortunately for the man standing at the door was stunned. Harry ran to the door to find that they had accidently stunned Dumbledore, "enervate" said Harry when he saw his mentor. "Sorry about that professor" Harry said. "Quite alright Harry" Dumbledore said with a highly amused smile by Harry's reaction. "I sorry to say that the curse has indeed killed Malfoy Sr. and you will have to go to a trial. The reason for the trial is because fudge dose not think that Malfoy was a death eater even after he saw his mark. I cannot believe he actually accused you for putting the mark on him the hearing will be held at school in the second week of school." Said Dumbledore, with a sad look on his face. "Don't worry about that I will get him I promise" Harry said with an evil grin on his face just then Dudley ran by the room with the tail 2 times bigger than when Harry first cast it on him, every one in the room laughed. "was that a gift from you" said Dumbledore still laughing. " you know it is" replied the teen. The rest of the order left only after casting a few memory charms to muggels who came out side when they heard blasts. All the order left until only Dumbledore was left at the house. " I must go Harry I will see you in 4 days, seeing it is past midnight and your birthday is tonight I might as well give you your gift" said Dumbledore.  
  
He walked over to the window and gave a mighty whistle. A minute later Fawkes was visible through the window. Harry thought that he was probably delivering the gift. When Fawkes flew in through the window it flew to Dumbledore, he gave Fawkes a node and the bird flew over to Harry. As soon as it landed on Harry it burst into flames. Dumbledore had by now conjured the perch that was in his office. He walked over to Harry toke the newborn bird to the perch. "Harry I give you Fawkes you may now change his name to any thing you want if you chose a feminine name he will become a she," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked over at Hermione and started laughing at her expiration Harry turned around and found Hermione in a look of between aw, confused, happy and freaked out. "thank you professor" Harry said and he for the first time in his life gave Dumbledore a hug. When Harry waked over to Fawkes he saw that she was now fully grown and looked different it was because her eyes and tail color, the tail looked like it was on fire it actually was on fire but not hot for some reason. " hi Lily" the bird nodded at the name. Harry had decided to call her that because of her eyes looked like his and his mom's. "professor why did Lily change" Harry asked petting Lily, "I believe she changed because she is not mine any more so she changes to please or resemble the owner, she did the same with me, and you can call me Albus when no other students except Hermione and Ron" said Albus. Harry nodded, "you will be leaving in two days insead of tonight, now I must go and you two should go to sleep, goodnight" said Albus and then he diapered. The two teens gave each other a good night kiss and went to bed. Before Harry went to sleep he called Doby , " can I help u with anything sirs" squeaked the little elf, "Doby I was wandering where you were today and can you make me and Hermione breakfast and bring it here tomorrow at 8 and if we are asleep then could you wake us, and don't make any food for my family" said Harry. "sure thing Mr. Potter, and for where I was today I was setting up something for Ms.  
  
Granger and she has asked me not to tell but I will tell if you want sirs" said the elf "that's ok no need" replied Harry. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------The next morning Doby woke up Harry and Hermione and had made them egg's  
  
and bacon. "thank you Doby I need you to go to Grimuald Palace and clean the  
  
main bed room there tell whoever isthere that I sent you, after you clean the  
  
bedroom and the rest of the house, make sure the kitchen, theliving room, and the library are done by the time we get there though, and then you clean whatever you  
  
think needs to be clean do not throw out any clothing pictures only garbage thank  
  
you" said Harry after he finished eating. "any thing else sirs" said the house elf  
  
happily that he had something to do. Harry shook his head and the little elf  
  
vanished. "Happy birthday Harry" said Hermione and she lent over to give him a kiss, just at  
  
the moment she reached him Harry turned his head to face her to say thank you and  
  
there lips meet each other neither of them out of shock and happiness moved for  
  
what seemed like a long time, but was only a minute. When they brock apart  
  
Hermione brought her hands to her lips and traced them. "I need a shower" Harry  
  
said still the color of an apple, "wait Harry" Hermione said. Harry turned around  
  
and found Hermione on top of him in another kiss. This time he felt her tongue wanting access he granted her access by opening his mouth. There tongues started to dance with each other. When they brook apart Hermione said "I love you Harry."  
  
"You don't know how long I wanted to hear that, and I love you too, Hermione will  
  
you be my girlfriend, I figured that as long as I have before I die I might as well  
  
live life to the fullest " Harry replied. "Of coarse I will be your girlfriend but you have to stop thinking you will die you will win the battle harry I know you will and  
  
I will be right next to you the entire time and so will Ron, Harry Dumbledore told  
  
me about the prophecy I know you will win I love you harry and I have complete confidence in you" said Hermione. "I love you to Hermione, But I really need  
  
a shower see you in a while" while Harry was in the shower Hermione toke out her  
  
cell phone and made reservations at a close hotel/ restaurant for one night and  
  
dinner and breakfast she got the biggest room they got, when she tried to put the  
  
reservation under Harry Potter she found it was taken already she was about to put  
  
under her name when she thought that the only Harry Potter in England was the Harry taking a shower so she hung up the phone. She heard the shower turn off she walked over to the dresser opened the drawer that harry had given her and to out a change of clothing. She then went to the closet and took out her best muggle dress. She went to the night stand and toke her wand and waited until harry came out. When harry came out he was wearing only his boxer shorts as he walked by she could not help but stair at his muscular chest. "let me test my limits maybeI will just walk by and wink at her maybe do something else" harry thought. As he walked by he winked and she turned a light shade of red, "not good enough I want her the color of a rose" harry thought. As he continued she turned to leave and he saw the perfict opertunity he gave her a small smack on her small but firm ass. She turned the darkest shade of red and giggled and ran into the bathroom. I hope she does not get made at me well it is my birthday and it is going to be the best. Harry got dressed and waited for hermione for what seamed like an hour. He checked his watch it read 6:25 pm "damn if she does not finish soon the limo will have to wait out side. It was really hard to get the reservations he did he converted 500 gallons which were equal to 10000 pounds which was a lot but the goblin at the bank gave harry an excellent deal for being Harry Potter. Harry had made reservations at the most expensive hotel he could find and that was 500 pounds a night he was talking hermione for 1 nights and he rented a limo for 2 days for 1500 pounds. He set a spell that all his mail instead of going to him it would come to his room. Now he just wanted to have fun an his birthday for once.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE sorry I have to stop the first part of the chapter I know I have not updated in a long while but school has been hell well school is now over and I quit my hobby job and now have lots of free time I need some help though if you want to help email me because I will not give away future surprises and I am also looking for a beata so it might take longer for the next chapter to come out if you are intrested please tell me I have used my dad on only this chapter and he does not get the point of magic. The more you review and tell me your advise the better and faster I will update thanks  
  
MAHMOUD SAYED 


	5. chapter 5

I need a beta please review

chapter 5 Harry's Birthday part 2

As planned the limo arrived on time. The limo first toke them to a grand mall that had opened near by. When they walked inside the mall To any muggle passerby it would have seamed as though it was two ordinary teenagers talking about muggle things. They had put notice me not charms before they left the house that were to expire with a simple deactivation code. They talked about a lot of things mostly the D.A. they were planning on continuing it with Ron in charge of new

members while the two of them toke care of the advanced students. They had planned a few classes and were going to give them to Albus when they next saw them as they planned t o make the D.A. s real class.They both bought a pair of swim suits and left. They walked around the mall for 15 min before returning to the limo they saw a lot of things that the made sure to remember to come back for and buy. The funny thing was that they were having a car raffle for the new 2005

BMW (yea yea I know wrong year just go along with it.) Hermione thought it would be cool to enter and they won they needed to come back in a few days and claim it with identification. They got to the hotel alright. The driver got a free room from the company and told them if they need him he would be in room 007. Their room was on the third floor rom 311 they had a great view. They went to the bathroom and got changed and went to the pool. " so Hermione up for a race" Harry said and jumped in the water closely followed be Hermione. They had fun swimming they got the entire pool in a huge game of marco-polo. After they got out of the pool they went and rented a privet spa. " Harry what do youlan on

doing when u get out of school" asked Hermione when they had gotin in the spa. "Well..... um... last year I told professor that I wanted to be an auror. But I think now I want to be a teacher you know after this war get away from it all" answered Harry. "Hermione there is some thing I need to tell you something" "you can tell me any thing Harry" "you know the prophecy that got smashed well one other person heard it. It was Albus Dumbledore who heard it he told me it now I will tell you" he toke a deap breath and said

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approached....born to those who have thrice defied hi, born as the seventh month dies.....and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will hae power the dark lord knows not....and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live wihle the other survives ...... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies......( Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix pg. 841)"_

It was 11:30 pm when they got back to their room the sight that awaited them was not what the expected.

Please review


End file.
